


Do It For Her

by LittleMissBacon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Do It For Her" | Swan Queen | Canon Divergence | Emma teaches Henry what it means to be a loyal knight while experiencing painful flashbacks.</p><p>[Un-beta'd]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Do It For Her
> 
>  **Author:** LittleMissBacon
> 
>  **Rating:** K+
> 
>  **Summary:** Based on the song "Do It For Her" | Swan Queen | Canon Divergence | Emma teaches Henry what it means to be a loyal knight while experiencing painful flashbacks.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** AU because I can. It's set before the Frozen and Robin Hood bullshit so everything after that can go fuck off because it didn't happen. Not in my world. The flashbacks are set in FTL but the present could be set in Storybrooke or FTL. However you wanna see it.  
>  The episode "Sworn to the Sword" of Steven Universe made me cry, okay? Pearl's love for Rose Quartz makes me cry. Now, translate that love over to Swan Queen and I have even more feels now. You kinda need to listen to the song to get into the mood of the fic. A lot of the lyrics to the song have been woven into the dialogue because it just fits so well.
> 
> If you don't watch Steven Universe, then what are you doing with your life?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, Swan Queen would be canon.

**xSQx**

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Henry? It's a lot of hard work and training," Emma said to her now sixteen year old son.

"Yes, Ma, I'm ready. I want to learn how to sword fight!" Henry said enthusiastically as his mother led him to a clearing in the Enchanted Forest.

The space was wide and flat, perfect for practice. Emma had brought two swords with her and handed one to Henry when they put all of their gear down. The blonde sighed and nodded.

"Okay. But you have to listen to everything I say, because I don't want you hurting yourself. And don't get upset when you can't get something straight away. Practice makes perfect."

"Don't worry, Ma! I promise I'll listen!"

"Alright, everything begins with your stance," Emma said as she demonstrated the correct stance.

**xSQx**

" _Emma … We don't have much time left before we lose this war. But I've found a way to defeat the Dark One and his army," Regina said as she paced the candlelit room, the flames casting sinister shadows across the cobblestone walls._

_It made Emma feel as if Regina was going to say something she wasn't going to like. She watched the brunette's figure as it walked, taking slow, measured steps across the room. Emma could see that the other woman was trembling, hands clenched in tight fists. A sense of dread filled the Saviour's body._

" _Regina … Please, don't tell me it has something to do with you not coming back," Emma said before standing when she saw Regina pause._

_They stood a few feet apart, frozen in place. A million thoughts of what Regina had planned swirled in Emma's mind; each scenario ending with the death of Henry's other mother. Regina's voice cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter._

" _It's the only way."_

**xSQx**

"Keep your stance wide," Emma instructed as she tapped Henry's legs into the right position, "Keep your body lowered."

She stood opposite her son, her sword directed at him. Her legs were apart and her body level with his. She showed him basic sword movements and how to advance on an opponent.

"As you're moving forward, balance is the key," The blonde said as their swords clashed against each other.

"Got it," Henry nodded as he followed his mother's directions.

"Right foot, left foot," Emma guided as they moved forwards and backwards, their swords continuing to clash, "Now go even faster."

Mother and son practiced in silence, the only sounds were metal against metal. Henry concentrated as he started advancing on his mother, pushing her back. Emma quickly recovered and went on the offensive. Henry tried to keep track of his movements and footwork.

"Henry! As you're moving backwards keep your eyes on me!"

"Sorry!"

**xSQx**

" _Regina! Please, you don't have to do this alone!" Emma shouted at the brunette turned away from her._

" _Yes, I do, Emma. It's the only way. If I don't then everyone dies. I … I can't let Henry die after everything. He needs you," Regina's wavering voice broke Emma's heart._

" _You're wrong. I can't let you die after everything we've been through. We work best as a team. Don't you see that? And Henry needs you too … You're his mother as well …"_

_Regina choked back a sob, furiously wiping the tears from her face. Why did the blonde have to be so stubborn?! She turned to Emma and looked right into her eyes._

" _I'm done with always being seen as the bad guy, Emma. It's never going to change. So, please … Just let me do this. Let me do something good for once," Regina pleaded._

" _Regina … I promised you that I would always protect you. I won't break that promise. Henry needs you … I need you," Emma whispered as she approached the former Queen._

" _And I thank you, Emma. For always being so fiercely loyal," Regina offered a sad smile as she reached up to cup Emma's cheek._

_Emma's heartbeat increased as they drew closer to each other. Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to the Saviour's forehead._

" _Thank you, but it the Dark One cannot be stopped any other way," Regina mumbled as she pulled away to look at Emma._

_The blonde started to feel dizzy and sluggish. Her brows furrowed in confusion as her vision blurred._

" _R-Regina … What … Did you do?"_

" _I'm sorry, Emma. It had to be done … Go to sleep," Regina said as she led Emma's tired body towards the lounge, setting her down gently._

_Emma struggled against her drowsiness, fighting to stay awake and follow Regina out. She watched as the brunette stepped out into the darkness._

**xSQx**

Emma had been training Henry for weeks and he seemed to be improving a lot. It made Emma proud that her son was doing so well. She taught him different styles of fighting, how to wield different swords, and how to develop strategies during battle.

"Henry, during battle, even when you are exhausted you have to push through to survive. You need to put your whole body into it," Emma explained, "Everything you have, everything you are, you've got to give."

Her thoughts were cast back to years prior during the war against the Dark One. Back to Regina. Emma shook her head and looked at her son.

"Who are you fighting for, Henry? What is your purpose?" She asked as she drew her sword.

"I'm doing it for Neal. I need to protect him even when you, Gram and Gramps aren't here. Without you guys, I'm the only person he'll have," Henry said confidently as he drew his sword as well.

"On the battlefield, when everything is chaos, and you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword," Emma spoke, her thoughts wandering to Regina again, "Just think about the life you'll have together after the war."

**xSQx**

_When Emma came to, she sat up abruptly and looked around for Regina. With the brunette missing, Emma stood up and ran out of the room and to the nearest window. She could hear the shrieks of pain, the clanking of swords and armour, horses whining in the midst of battle. The land outside the castle was covered in dead bodies, lone soldiers fighting off swarms of demons, fires spreading across the trees and over the grass. Emma felt tears building up in her eyes as she looked over the chaos and saw a mix of black and purple smoke._

_Emma had to get to Regina before she sacrificed herself to save everyone. They could do it together, Regina didn't need to die. There was so much to be said and done between them, and the blonde knew there wasn't enough time to worry about that. Emma closed her eyes and summoned her armour and her sword. Thinking of Regina, Emma was swallowed by white smoke._

**xSQx**

"And then you do it for her … That's how you know you can win," Emma muttered, her breaths coming in quick pants as mother and son sparred.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry asked, concern laced in his voice as he stepped away and lowered his sword, "You're crying …"

Emma dropped her sword and let her sobs overtake her body. She hadn't realised she was crying until Henry pointed it out. The tears burned stinging trails down her red cheeks. The forest was silent as if honouring Emma's mourning. Henry hesitated before dropping his own sword and wrapping his arms around his mother. Emma clutched to her only connection to Regina she had left.

"I … I'm sorry … I'm fine," Emma took a deep breath to calm herself before wiping the tears from her face and eyes, "Let's … Let's keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

**xSQx**

_Emma appeared on top of the hill overlooking where the heart of the battle took place. She peered down at the field where Rumple and Regina stood face to face. Rumple's black magic swirled above them like an impending storm, whereas Regina's purple magic was constrained. She clutched something in her hands as the two powerful magic users spoke._

_Emma couldn't hear them but her eyes widened when the Dark One moved to attack. The Saviour didn't remember anything between seeing the attack and standing in front and protecting Regina, creating a shield with her body and magic._

" _Emma! What are you doing here?" Regina cried as Rumple's magic strained to get past the barrier._

" _I'm protecting you like I promised!" Emma shouted over her shoulder, her concentration split between keeping the shield up and worrying about the brunette._

" _You're going to kill yourself trying! You can't protect me forever, Emma," Regina replied, tears forming in her eyes._

" _I won't leave you here to die! I won't let you sacrifice yourself! It's not fair! I'm staying with you …"_

_Regina stared at Emma in disbelief. The brunette wasn't used to anyone wanting to protect her unconditionally. It made her decision harder to make, but it had to be done._

**xSQx**

"Deep down, you know you weren't built for fighting … But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try," Emma said as they picked up their swords again, "What they don't know is your real advantage. When you live for someone, you're prepared to die …"

"You're thinking of Mom, aren't you?" Henry said quietly.

Emma didn't speak but nodded instead, too overwhelmed with emotion to talk. For the past few years, Emma could never forgive herself for not trying hard enough. She needed to instil persistence and fierce loyalty into her son. She needed to teach him that nothing is good enough until whoever you're protecting has certain safety. Dealing with another situation like Regina's was not something Emma nor Henry were prepared to face again. It had both of them feeling empty inside for years before they could feel normal again.

"You do it for her … That is to say … You'll do it for him," Emma mumbled, quickly correcting herself and instead referred to baby Neal.

"C'mon, Ma … I think that's enough practice for today …" Henry said as he took Emma's hand and started heading out of the forest.

**xSQx**

" _Oh, do hurry up dearies! What will it be? Will do kill me, or die together?" Rumple tittered as he forced more magic towards Emma, trying to weaken her resolve._

" _R-Regina, please! We can do this together!" Emma pleaded, tears clouding her vision._

" _I-I can't let Rumple destroy everything we've worked so hard for, Emma._ Please _understand that. It's the only way!" Regina yelled before she took a step back and held her arms out in front of her._

_Emma watched over her shoulder as Regina muttered an incantation, and whatever was in her hands started glowing brightly. The Saviour didn't know what Regina had planned but if she pulled away to stop her, they'd surely be killed. Emma stayed put, channelling all her magic into the barrier keeping Rumple at bay._

" _I'm sorry … Tell Henry that I love him, and that I'll always be with him," Regina said with a trembling voice._

" _No … Tell him yourself! Let me help!"_

" _And Emma?" Regina's voice sounded firm, as if she accepted her fate._

" _What?" Emma asked, tears continuing to flow down her cheeks._

" _Thank you, for always protecting me and being there. But now, let me protect you," Regina offered a wavering smile before her hands clenched the object in her hands._

" _Regina! Please don't! I love you!"_

_Regina's smile widened minutely._

" _I love you too, Emma. Keep Henry safe for me," And with that, the brunette squeezed her hands tightly, her body falling forwards as she crushed her own heart._

_With her last breath, Regina blew the glowing dust of her heart out into the air. A bright light blinded Emma as the dust cloud grew and consumed everything in sight, suffocating the Dark One and destroying him. The last thing Emma saw before losing consciousness was Regina's lifeless body dissolving in the light._

**xSQx**


End file.
